Acrobatics
by TyphoonDigi
Summary: When the H.I.V.E. Five attack Haley's Circus, Robin uses the environment to his advantage, will his identity be revealed, or will it still be a mystery too all...


**Teen Titans Tower:**

Everyone was relaxing inside the Titans Tower; because of this Robin was suspicious since there was less crime recently, Robin was studying every piece of evidence & every clue that was left after every villain attack for the past year, ranging from villains like Control Freak, The HIVE Five, &... _Slade_... After a few hours Robin finally found out by hacking into a radio frequency between Brother Blood & Gizmo, he decrypted the code & listened in:

"_I trust you already have a plan for your next raid Gizmo?" asked Brother Blood. _

_Yes sir, we've heard that The Haley's Circus is coming to town, we plan on having a *Talk* with Mr. Haley, if he refuses, his new acrobats will be *Meeting* The Flying Graysons"._

Robin gasped at this information, the HIVE were trying to attempt the same stunt as Tony Zucco did 7 years ago!

"Titans! Suit up, we're going to Haley's Circus!" announced Robin.

"Why Rob?" asked Cyborg

"The HIVE Five are planning on stealing the money from the circus & killing the acrobats..." replied Robin.

Everyone nodded & headed to the Circus.

**Haley's Circus:**

"Alright Mr. Haley, make it quick with the money or watch your precious acrobats die!" demanded Jinx.

"Behind you..." replied Mr. Haley

"Huh?" asked Jinx

"You're not killing anyone today HIVE scum..." said Robin from the shadows.

"SCUM?!"Asked Mammoth

Mammoth charged forward, & so did Cyborg, they wrestled for a while hoping to gain strength over the opponent, Jinx started firing bad luck beams at the ceiling to make it all towards Raven, she captured the pieces of debris from falling on her, See-More used his eye to fire a heat-based beam towards Starfire, she answered back with her star bolt-vision (Green Eye-Beam whatever you want to call it...) the two beams met & collided, creating a struggle, Beast-Boy was surrounded by clones of Billy Numerous, he transformed into a bull & started charging & destroying each clone individually, Kid Wykked teleported into the shadows, huge mistake, Robin dropped behind him, he covered his mouth with his hand & his other round his neck, Wykked tried to teleport away, but he slowly started to slip into unconsciousness, he passed out & Robin threw his body out into the light, Gizmo fired missiles where Robin threw his body from, but Robin appeared next to him, holding the fire dancers' sticks, he used them to light his heat-resistant glover on fire to empower his attacks, he easily lit Gizmo's jetpack in flames & knocked him out with a punch to the face, Jinx ran forward but Robin tied her up with the Lion Tamers' whip & tied her to the bottom of the right trapeze pillar, without the usage of her hands, she couldn't cast bad luck, Mammoth pushed Cyborg away & tried to smash Robin, he grabbed the rope to the barrels & released it, flattening Mammoth, Billy Numerous was starting to get worried, he tried to run but Robin grabbed two throwing knives, & threw them right next to where he were standing, the sheer startle made him faint.

"HEY BIRD-BOY!" shouted See-More

"Huh?" Asked Robin, he looked up to see Starfire in an eye-force field, unable to break free.

"FREE MY TEAM-MATES, GIVE ME THE CIRCUS MONEY & SURRENDER TO BROTHER BLOOD OR WATCH STARFIRE DIE!" Demanded See-More, the shield looked like the pupil was ready to fire another laser point-blank.

Without thinking twice, Robin quickly grapple hooked his way to the opposite platform.

"What the hell do you think you can accomplish from there?" Asked See-More

Robin grabbed the trapeze, then he jumped off the pillar & swung across, he did a quadruple flip mid-air, that's when Mr. Haley realised Robin's identity:

"Little Richard became Robin..." whispered Mr. Haley in awe.

Everyone else was also in awe at Robin's impressive acrobatics, even the HIVE, who some of them regained consciousness; even See-More was in awe before he accidentally let Starfire out.

"Wait Sto-!" said See-More before he was knocked out by Robin's insanely powerful kick to his chest.

"I thank you boyfriend Robin!" thanked Starfire

"Dude how'd you do all those circus tricks like breathing fire & juggling knives?!" asked Beast-Boy

"I'll tell you when we're back at the tower." Replied Robin

"In the mean time..." Said Robin giving the HIVE what he recently learned: The Bat-Glare.

**Teen Titans Tower:**

"Alright guys, I think I owe you an explanation..." said Robin

Before anyone could interject Robin took off his mask.

"My name is Richard Grayson: The Last Flying Grayson...


End file.
